Peppa Pig's House (Harry's Fanon)
Peppa Pig's House is a house located in Peppaford, Peppa Islands. The postcode is PF9 7TN. Their house is located 7 miles away from the centre of Peppaford. Their house is located in the Peppaford borough of Field Suburbs. Outside the house Outside the house is a green car, that is actually Mummy Pig's car. Also, outside the house, is plenty of green space. Rooms in the house There are 12 rooms in Peppa Pig's house. They are: * The cloakroom/hallway * The living room * The kitchen * The bathroom * Peppa and George's bedroom * The toddler's bedroom * Mummy and Daddy Pig's bedroom * Computer room * Basement * Liam Pig II's bedroom * Jon Pig's bedroom * The attic Cloakroom/Hallway The main entrance to the house. It is in yellow paint, and near the door, is a coat/bag hanger. The hallway is over 15 feet long, 8 feet high, and 3 feet wide. Living Room The Living room is coated in green paint. There is 2 blue couches, and the family sits on the couches. Beneath 1 couch is a lamp. Behind that lamp is a painting of flowers. In front of the couch is a table, where the family sometimes keep things, and a TV, where the family watch TV (except for Liam Pig II, who watches TV in his room). Goldie & Silver sometimes reside on the TV table. Kitchen The Kitchen is where the family mainly eats. First of all, there is a red table, where the family eat, and 8 red chairs for the family to eat on (except for Liam Pig II, who eats in his own room). There is 4 cupboards, an oven, a dishwasher, a washing machine, a sink, a fridge, a bin, and a tumble dryer next to the washing machine. There is also a window, curtains, and a clock. The floor is blue. The walls and cieling are yellow. Bathroom The bathroom is coated in white tiles. The main thing in the bathroom is the bathtub, where the family have a bath. There is also a toilet next to the bathtub, and a sink to wash your hands. There is a cabinet where the family keep the shampoos and conditioners. There is a desk where a sponge, some toys, and a duck is kept. The flooring is black and white checkards. Peppa & George's Room Their room is coated in yellow paint. They share bunkbeds; 1 bed has a dinosaur matress, and other bed has a princess matress. There are over 30 drawings Peppa & George have drew, and they are all sellotaped to the wall. There is a basked filled with toys. There is a huge lamp on the cieling. Behind the bed is a cuckoo clock. The floor is yellow. There is also a window with curtains. Mummy Pig & Daddy Pig's bedroom Their room is pink. The floor is purple. They both share a big, purple bed. They keep their slippers underneath the bed, so Liam Pig II doesn't catch them on fire. There is a beauty section used by Mummy Pig in this room. Daddy Pig uses a business section. There is a cabinet where Mummy Pig & Daddy Pig keep their clothes. Computer Room The computer room is a computer room used by Mummy & Daddy Pig. This room consists a computer, 2 bookshelves, a painting, a plant, a blue/red carpet, a pencil pot, and over 1,500 pieces of paper printed from 1990 to 2018. The computer is on a pink table. This room is magenta, and the flooring is magenta. Toddler's Bedroom This is where the toddlers (Thomas Pig, Ab Pig & Daniel Pig) sleep in. There are 3 beds; 1 bed is blue, 1 bed is orange, and 1 bed is red/blue. There is a desk with a mirror, and on the desk, is lots of toys, from jack-in-the-boxes, to toy cars. There is a cabinet where the toddlers keep their clothes. There is also a green carpet, and a light. This room also has a window, with a curtain. Liam Pig II's room Liam Pig II's room is brown. The floor is brown. The room is messy, and a section is filled with alcohol bottles Liam Pig II had drunken. There is a master bed, with 2 lamps. There is also a very big flatscreen TV that Liam Pig II watches 12 to 18 rated stuff on. There is a bag where Liam Pig II keeps his phone, an iPhone XR. Liam Pig II also hides his iPad Pro 10.5 in one of his lamp draws. There is also a computer section, where Liam Pig II goes on his Windows 10. Jon Pig's bedroom Jon Pig's bedroom is green. The floor is green. He sleeps in a green bed with 2 lamps. He also has a toy basket, where he keeps lots of toys (mainly toy cars). He has a computer, and watches Peppa Pig on it. He also has a green/white carpet. He also has a light, and a window with a curtain. The attic The attic is rarely used by the Pig Family. It has over 170 boxes, and a telescope, where you can see the moon and stars. There is a light in this attic. This attic is brown. The basement The basement is sometimes used by the Pig Family (used by Daddy Pig often). You walk down lots of stairs, and you walk to this basement. The basement is filled with old storage. The basement also has a garage-like door, and that is used because Daddy Pig's car is kept down here. He frequently drives that car to work. The house Great-Grandpa Pig wanted a new house to be built. So, in 1961, he asked Great Great Mr Bull to build a house for him. In 1967, the house was complete. Residents (from youngest to oldest) * Thomas Pig * Ab Pig * George Pig * Daniel Pig * Peppa Pig * Jon Pig * Liam Pig II * Mummy Pig * Daddy Pig Category:Houses